La verdadera historia del santuario
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La verdad sobre lo que sucedió en el Santuario luego del nacimiento de Athena.


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Kurumada-sempai. Yo solo los tomo prestados para reír un rato.**

**La verdadera historia del Santuario**

_**Templo Principal. Sala del Patriarca. Trece años antes de la batalla de las doce casas.**_

El Patriarca Shion se encuentra sentado en su trono tapándose los oídos. ¿Por qué se tapaba los oídos? Si agregamos sonido a la escena podremos oír el llanto de un bebe. Uno muy molesto.

-Nadie me dijo que Athena lloraría tanto… ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no me morí en la guerra anterior?- se lamentaba el lemuriano mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio que llevaban días acosándolo.

-Gran Patriarca- dijo un guardia entrando a la estancia. –El santo de Géminis desea verlo.

-Hágalo pasar- mientras el guardia iba a informarle a los santos, Shion mascullaba por lo bajo –¿Y ahora qué demonios quiere?

-Patriarca- la voz de Saga de Géminis, de quince años, sonaba preocupada y por su respiración se podía notar que había estado corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Saga?- pregunto manteniendo su porte.

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas con los pequeños y Kanon acabó encerrado en Cabo Sunion, necesito la llave para sacarlo- lo que le faltaba, que ese grupo de mocosos decidieran actuar como niños. Hacía tres días que Athena había aparecido y justo se les había ocurrido a los demás comenzar a actuar como niños.

Le dio la llave y Saga salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo.

Ya solo, el Patriarca tomo una decisión. Se transporto a su habitación y comenzó a hacer su maleta.

**Cabo Sunion**

-No te preocupes Kanon, acá estoy- le dice Saga a su hermano que se esfuerza por no dejar que la corriente lo arrastre.

Saga prueba la llave pero no sirve.

-¡Mierda!- grito ante la frustración de no poder abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Saga?- pregunto Kanon comenzando a desesperarse.

-No es la llave, aguanta. Buscare la correcta- le dijo corriendo de nuevo al templo del patriarca.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

-Patriarca- llamo Saga entrando a las estancias privadas al no encontrar a Shion en el Salón principal. –La llave que me dio no…- se quedo callado al ver al lemuriano vestido como civil y con varias maletas. -¿Qué hace?

-Eres el nuevo patriarca- le dijo arrojándole la máscara y la túnica –y una de estas debe ser la llave de Cabo Sunion –le dijo arrojándole unas 5oo llaves juntas. –Yo renuncio- dijo desapareciendo.

En ese momento Aioros de Sagitario entró buscando a Saga. Lo encontró sosteniendo la máscara del Patriarca y con la túnica y las llaves a los pies.

-Saga… ¿Qué paso?

-El patriarca renuncio, dijo que yo sería el nuevo patriarca- le dijo el de Géminis todavía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Ah no, eso no!, yo quiero ser el patriarca- dijo Aioros tomando la máscara e intentando quitársela a Saga.

-¡No, el patriarca dijo que yo lo seria!- contesto el otro tirando del objeto.

-¡Dámela Saga!

-¡Que no Aioros!- ambos santos tironeaban la máscara intentando arrebatársela a su compañero.

-¡Dame!

-¡No!

-¡Yo seré el patriarca!

-¡En tus sueños!

-¡Que me la des!

-¡El patriarca me la dio a mí!

-¡No importa!- en ese momento escuchan un llanto provenir de la habitación de al lado.

Se miraron un momento y comprendieron que, el que fuera patriarca tendría que cuidar de la ruidosa bebe. Saga soltó la máscara dándosela a Aioros.

-¡Toda tuya!

-¡Ah no Saga, el patriarca te dejo a ti!

-¡Pero tú dijiste que querías serlo!

-¡Pero tú eres mayor!

-¡Pero tú querías!

-¡Pero el patriarca te dejo a ti!

-¡Tómala Aioros!

-¡No Saga!

Ambos soltaron el pedazo de metal y se quedaron mirándose. El llanto de la bebe les taladraba los tímpanos y ambos, cubriéndose los oídos, se dirigieron a la habitación de Athena. Saga vio un sonajero con forma de daga (regalo de Ares para su pequeña hermanita) y comenzó a moverlo sobre la bebe para llamar su atención logrando que la peli morada llorara aún más fuerte.

Aioros alzó a la bebe para intentar callarla. Pero ella seguía aumentando el llanto.

-Por ahí si ve al patriarca se calme- dijo Aioros. Saga salió de la habitación y se vistió con la túnica y la máscara y volvió a hacer sonar el juguete.

-Eso no sirve- le dijo al tiempo que alejaba a la bebe e intentaba alejar el juguete de un manotazo y quitándole la máscara a su compañero, por accidente, que se cubrió los ojos de la luz.

En ese momento Aioros vio que el cabello de Saga estaba gris y no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¡¿Qué? - grito el otro enfurecido.

-No sabía que te teñías el cabello- dijo sin dejar de reír. Al parecer la risa del de Sagitario calmó a la pequeña pero enojo al otro, que de inmediato lo atacó con la explosión de galaxias. Aioros lo esquivó cubriendo a la diosa.

-Saga no te pases- le recriminó.

-Perdón Aioros quería darle a la araña que estaba el costado pero todavía no veo bien- le dijo refregándose los ojos. La diosa empieza a llorar de nuevo para desespero de los otros dos.

En eso Shura entra cubriéndose los oídos y ve al patriarca tapándose los ojos, un agujero en la pared y a Aioros con la pequeña. No tardo mucho en atar cabos y supuso que su compañero intentaba secuestrar a Athena.

-Aioros, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó consternado

-No es lo que piensas Shura- intentó decir Aioros, pero Shura lo atacó. Saga seguía sin poder ver bien y los llantos de la bebe le impedían escuchar lo que los otros decían. Aioros escapó por el hoyo en la pared cargando a la bebe.

-No se preocupe Patriarca yo detendré al traidor- le dijo Shura. Ahora que el lugar estaba en silencio Saga podía oírlo pero no entendió lo que dijo.

-Pero Shura…

-Yo detendré a Aioros y salvare a Athena.

-Pero Shura…- pero el español no lo escucho, salió detrás del de Sagitario. –Que se arreglen entre ellos- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. -¿Qué estaba haciendo yo antes de todo esto?- pensó un momento y luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¡Kanon!- salió corriendo a buscar las llaves e intentar liberar a su hermano.

**En algún lugar en las afueras del Santuario.**

Un hombre, gran empresario japonés, se paseaba admirando los restos de la arquitectura Griega.

**En otro lugar en las afueras del Santuario, no muy lejos de allí.**

-Entrégate Aioros y te perdonare la vida- decía Shura con su Excalibur en alto manteniendo al griego acorralado.

-No entiendes Shura, el patriarca se fue, el que vos viste era Saga, intentábamos hacer que Athena dejara de llorar, nos estaba enloqueciendo…- intento defenderse.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Shura bajando la Excalibur. La bebe volvió a llorar con fuerza. Ambos dorados se taparon los oídos.

-Aioros has que se calle- gritaba Shura.

-No sé cómo- respondió el de Sagitario retrocediendo y resbalando con una roca.

-¡Aioros!- grito Shura olvidando a la bebe al ver a su amigo caer entre las ruinas. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto al verlo caído entre los pedazos de viejas columnas.

-Estoy bien pero tengo una idea- le grito desde abajo –Arrójame a la bebe- Shura, arto del ruido, hizo lo que Aioros le pidió.

**En el primer lugar en las afueras del Santuario.**

-Señor- decía un lastimado Aioros cargando con su armadura y la bebe. El empresario japonés que antes paseaba por el lugar se quedo mirando al joven.

-Por favor lleve a la bebe, protéjala, quieren matarla- dijo arrastrándose un poco y al borde de la muerte.

El hombre tomó a la bebe y Aioros murió. El viejo vio su oportunidad y se robo la armadura de oro. Aioros no podía hacer nada. El hombre se fue.

**En el lugar donde espera Shura.**

Aioros venia enfurecido limpiándose la tierra que se le había pegado en la caída.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el español.

-Me saque a la bebe de encima pero el viejo se robo mi armadura

-¿Por qué no se la quitaste?

-Porque estaba 'muerto' tonto- le contestó haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra _muerto_.

-¿Y ahora? Si volvemos sin la armadura de Sagitario todos van a hacer preguntas y se van a enojar- le dice el capricorniano mientras ambos sujetan sus barbillas en señal pensativa.

**Templo del Patriarca**

Saga escuchaba la historia de Shura y Aioros, y su idea.

-Es una excelente idea y cubre todo pero…

-¿Pero qué Saga?

-¿Qué va a pensar Aioria?- le pregunto el Geminiano a su amigo.

-Que importa, es tanto o más molesto que Athena… y como se supone que estoy muerto yo me largo- dijo volteándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzando a caminar a la salida.

-Maldito suertudo- dijeron los otros dos.

**El resto es la historia que todos conocemos…**

**Fin…**

**En algún lugar de las Bahamas.**

-Esto es vida- decía Aioros sentado en una reposera y con una bebida en la mano. Llevaba una remera floreada y lentes de sol.

-Te apoyo- le dijo un hombre de cabellos verdes vestido de la misma manera y también sosteniendo un trago.

-¿Cree que a Saga le este yendo bien Patriarca?- pregunto Aioros sentándose.

-Sí, la debe estar pasando muy bien- contesto el mayor bebiendo su trago.

**En el Santuario.**

-Milo deja eso- gritaba el 'Patriarca' al pequeño niño de 7 años. -¡Aiora baja de ahí!- le gritaba ahora al otro niño. -¡Mu, no tele transportes eso! ¡Shaka regrésale sus sentidos a Shura! ¡Mascara no molestes a Afrodita! ¡Maldito Aioros, te toco la mejor parte!- se quejaba Saga mientras los demás causaban destrozos en el Santuario.

Espero les haya gustado. Yo en lo personal me divertí mucho… Errr… No voy a pedir nada ¬¬ pero, y siempre hay un pero, si quieren dejar Review no me enojo. :P

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
